


Emotion Dump

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emotions, Light Angst, M/M, i'll prolly tag when i wake up idk what to tag rn, kin moment, skull listens to mask vent once again, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Another fanfic where Mask vents to Skull about his emotions because he's too much of a coward to actually tell his boyfriend.
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	Emotion Dump

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:41 AM 
> 
> Funni moment when you put your friend's kin and narrowly base them off your friend

“I guess this whole thing is pretty stupid isn’t it?”

“Depends, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Mask sighed as he let go of his chewelry, the cyan star falling back on his chest. The poor thing was bitten to its core, but it’s hard to stop a habit from getting worse when you internalize a large amount of stress. Mask could even feel a cold sore forming on the left side of his bottom lip. Gross. But at least he didn’t have to go outside where everyone could see it, besides it was night time. Just another day on the roof with Skull.

“I don’t know, thinking his love is fake. Even if it is, should I really care? I’m happy, everything is fine.”

“Is it really?”

“...Not really… I’m fucking up left and right, it’s amazing how the relationship has been able to last this long.”

“Because he believes you’re a good person, and you _are_ trying to change. You got a therapist now.”

“I’m never going to be a good person, you saw what happened when Bobble was asking for nice things about her. I fucked that up with a stupid joke I tried.”

“You’re going to apologize to her though.”

“Am I really?”

“What? Mask, you have to.”

“Fuck, Skull I don’t know. Everything has been off with the both of us lately, we’re usually like siblings- which fucking hurts now that I think about it.”

It was quiet. Mask went back to chewing on the star while Skull looked out into the vast area of space. The purple squid didn’t really know what to say to make his friend feel better, Mask is too guarded to actually give a proper evaluation of the situation. Chances are he’s probably hiding a few details or downplaying how he really felt.

“You still want to have a relationship with him, right?”

Mask looked towards Skull, puzzled at the obviously stupid question. Still, he hesitated. It wasn’t a bad hesitation either, it was just one of pondering. His left eye hurt.

“One pupil broken and the other one intact. It’s almost like you can’t decide to fully let your guard down and be vulnerable, or is it the fact sometimes the things he says hurts you? I know that simp comment really got to you today, you even tried to force someone to be your simp during a match in your videogame.”

Mask bit his tongue in surprise.

“You… heard that?”

“Yeah, and even more the hurt in your voice wasn’t well hidden either. You sounded like you were on the brink of crying. If the other two weren’t out at the time I’m almost one hundred percent sure he would have heard you.”

“Maybe that’s what should’ve happened…,” Mask whispered.

“For someone who talks about communication a lot, you sure lack it yourself.”

“I’m doing it right now, aren’t I?”

“I’m not the one you’re having these problems with.”

Mask sighed and looked towards the sky. He was hoping the zapfish would strike him where he stood. Skull was right in a number of ways. The cynical inkling just didn’t understand why the slightest thing done incorrectly caused an imbalance of emotions, affecting both sides. He didn’t want to make him sad, or hurt, or cry, or anything, but sometimes it just… happens. If anything the therapy should be helping out more with these barriers he’s having. Though he can’t rely too much on the therapy, it could only take you so far. 

“Do you think… it’s broken because of the things I say? So, it can never be truly intact again because of what I say and do? What about the past, does that count?”

Skull shrugged, looking at the street the four lived on, debating an answer. The cyan squid was growing anxious he knew that, but it’s not like he had the answers to every question. It’s mostly just his input with a little mix of reason and of course cold hard truth. A smack in the face if you will. 

“I guess this heart will never truly be healed, will it? It’s neither of our faults, it’s just how it is in the long run... “

“That’s one way to put it, but you also have to remember you acting like you don’t care hurts you more than if you tell him upfront.”

“But I don’t care, he could lie to my fucking face and I wouldn’t care if he had lied just if he is happy and comfortable. Why does it matter if I care if his well being is how mine is?”  
Skull slammed the roof with both hands, causing Mask to jump a bit.

“Because that’s not how a fucking relationship works you fucking idiot. You of all people should know how a relationship turns toxic real quick-”

“Skull this a very fucking dangerous route you’re going down-”

“For heaven's sake when you were dating-”

“Skull-”

“That other boy you practically-”

Mask threw the punch. Right on the sniper’s cheek. Skull got up from being knocked onto his side and was about to retaliate when he noticed Mask’s face. Tears were streaming down and he was in pain, mentally or physically or maybe even both.

“I knew I wasn’t in love with him anymore. I knew it. I’m not proud of pulling him along. I’m not proud of being driven by the need to hypersexualize myself or the fact he gave me the attention I wanted and when he got boring I threw him away. I’m not proud at all. Sometimes toxicity is a two way street and boy did we keep the traffic going.”

Skull saw room for an intervention.

“But is this what’s happening with you and Aloha?”

Mask’s eyes widened before narrowing.

“No. Never. The way I feel for Aloha is unmatched when compared to anything else. To even suggest the thought of that experience and this is similar is downright awful and I’m appalled you’d even say that. Aloha is, and will always be, my everything in life. My sun, my moon, my Earth, my flower. This probably sounds toxic within itself because it sounds like I’m obsessed with him, but maybe I am. Maybe I’m obsessed with the way we’re both addicted to the same source of love, eachother. Maybe I’ve officially lost it Skull, but I’ve lost it voluntarily because that boy drives me up the fucking wall yet I love every minute of it.”

Skull stood up, before pointing.

“Maybe you should tell him all that face to face.”

Mask’s eyes widened again, he turned and met with sky blue eyes. The same eyes he fell in love with.

“Aloha.”

**Author's Note:**

> idfc acoustic slaps hard and i've been listening to it too much


End file.
